Marriage
by omitchi
Summary: They have married, they live happy, bless with a child, what else can be wrong? AU, ItaxNaru. Oneshot.


- Marriage - -

Note: a short story when I came across a story about marriage. Maybe some of you have already read this before. I forgot the site name, but the main story is so wonderful to me~ hopefully you all enjoy it.

Sum: In this story, Itachi and Naruto are both married and adopt a child into their family. Their marriages are going into their 10th anniversary soon, but something came up and ruin the time of their happiness. Un-beta.

Genre: AU, Tragedy, OCC, chara death.

Pair: ItaxNaru.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

***- Marriage -***

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>One day in the uchiha household-Uzumaki, the morning air was very heavy. In the master bedroom, Uchiha Itachi was sitting watching the sacred ring from his marriage to Naruto Namikaze.<p>

It feels the time is running very fast, without someone realizes their marriage age is now about to enter the age of 10 years. Their lives had also been blessed with the presence of a child who completes their family. Ito is the child's name which means 'thread'. Even though "Ito" is the name for a female, but the little boy they had adopted at the beginning of their marriage is the thread of the source of their family happiness.

With full consideration, Itachi got up from the bed he had occupied and walked out of their bedroom. In the main room of their home, he found Naruto helping Ito to prepare to go to school. Ito sees his father out of the room, smile and greet the morning greeting to his father, before leaving the house and meet his friends who would go to school too.

After the departure of Ito, Itachi finally spoke up.

"Naruto, we need to talk." as he walked into the living room, and sat down at one of the sofa.

Naruto came, and sat down among the seats are empty, the silence was covering the atmosphere in the living room. Naruto was silent waiting for him to speak first.

After a moment's pause, Itachi finally saying things that burden his mind since he was in their bedroom. But the sentence that comes out is something entirely naruto never expected from him.

"I want a divorce."

When the sentence is out of the mouth Itachi, Naruto as if unable to say anything, he was silent, petrified and stunned in their seats. Holding the tears that wanted to get out of her blue eyes, Naruto lowered his head masking the hurt in his heart and in a low voice he said to Itachi.

"Why?"

As if he did not believe the request of her husband for divorce, Naruto waited patiently for an answer that will be brought up by his husband, who was married and live together for nearly 10 years.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I ... I have been lured by someone other than yourself." That answer made by Itachi to the blonde.

"I do not believe you!" began to feel angry, Naruto called disapproval of the request.

"What is lacking from me? Do you thought the meaning of our marriage all this time?" shouting and grabbing stuff that was near, naruto began throwing things toward itachi.

Itachi was silent as he evaded the stuff that is thrown towards him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Naruto is the last question while he could not dismiss his crying, and slumped down among piles of goods that were scattered in their living room.

Silence began to appear among them, Itachi could not withstand the pressure that is, walking towards Naruto as he pulled out an envelope.

"This is our divorce papers draft. It stated that you could own our house, shares of my company and the car, as well as financial guarantees for Ito."

Naruto glanced at it and then took it before he tore it into pieces. When their eyes meet, Itachi can see the hurt in those blue pupils that once he loved so much, but the mad glance of man who had spent almost ten years of his life with him had become a stranger in Itachi eyes. But he nothing can do about it, he made his mind.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The next day, Itachi came back home very late in the midnight and found naruto writing something in the dinner table. He do not eat dinner and went straight to bed and fell asleep very fast because He was tired after a big day with his new lover. When he awoke for a moment and go for a drink, he found Naruto sitting still over the kitchen and still writing something. So he turned around and went to sleep again.

In the morning, Naruto asked Itachi to stay and talk before he leaves to office and after Ito gone to school.

"I will propose several measures to divorce us." Naruto finally spoke calmly to Itachi.

"One, I do not want anything from you. But I only need one month before I agree that we officially going to divorced. And in that one month, I want you to apply normal as usual in front of our child. He will face an important test at the middle of this month and I do not want to disturb him with the destruction of our marriage. Do you agree? "Naruto said.

Itachi hearing that, agree about the term. He also didn't want his boy distracted in his crucial exam. He knows how important that is to his son life. But he remember naruto still had something more to say, so he waits for the next terms his will be ex-husband going to ask.

"Secondly, I want you to recall those days when you had carried me into our bridal room on our wedding day. I requested that every day for the month's duration you carry me out of our bedroom to the front door each morning. "Finally he said.

Itachi thought he was going to be crazy, the second request are confusing for him. But just to make their last days together bearable he accepted his odd request.

Itachi, told his lover about Naruto divorce conditions later when they on a date. But his lover laughed loudly and thought it was illogical.

"No matter what tricks he tries, he has to face the divorce," his lover speak with sneering sarcasm.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

He and Naruto hadn't had any physical contact since his divorce intention was open. So when he Naruto carried out on the first day, they both appeared to be a clumsy pair. Surprisingly their son also clapped behind them, saying, "Father is holding daddy in his arms! It's surely a lovely scene of both of you. i love you both." His words bring me a sense of pain. From the bedroom to the sitting room, then to the door, Itachi walked with Naruto in my arms, as he promised to.

Naruto closed his eyes and said softly, when their son busy preparing his school things: "Please, do not tell our son about the divorce."

Itachi nodded, feeling kind of upset. He put Naruto down outside the door. Then watching Naruto as he went to the bus stop where he wait for the bus to go to his work. While he drove alone to the office.

On the second day, they seem to interact more easily than usual. In the morning Naruto leaned against itachi's chest, and itachi could faintly smell the fragrance of orange, the typical smell of naruto. Itachi also began to realize that he had not interacted like this with naruto in a long time. And he was aware of how age is changing the Naruto he knew. Some appearance of wrinkles on naruto indicates that, even he noticed some hair started turning white on naruto blond hair. The marriage had taken its toll on him. For a minute Itachi had wondered what has he done to him.

Within a few days after, when Itachi lifted Naruto up as usual, he felt a sense of their intimacy are come back again. He also thinking this is the man who had given years of his life to him, always faithful to accompany him during the time they go through. On the following days, Itachi began to realize that their sense of intimacy and romance was growing again. He didn't tell dare to tell his affair about this. It became easier to carry him as the month slipped by. Their son also encourages the love affection between them that looks very cordial in his eyes.

One day Itachi saw Naruto was choosing clothes to wear that day. He tried a few clothes and did not find a match. Sighed, Naruto said "I think my clothes have became not fit in my body, their size becomes too large in my body." when it is discussed, Itachi became aware of how Naruto body becomes very thin, maybe that is the reason why Itachi could easier carrying naruto in the mornings.

Another morning has came, Ito knocks in and opened the door of our bedroom, he came in at that moment and said, "Father, it's time to carry dad out." To him, seeing his father carrying his mother out had become an important part of his life. Out of the blue Naruto gestured to their son to come closer and hugged him tightly. Itachi turned his face away because he became afraid that the scene of Naruto and their son hugging might change his mind at this last minute.

When it's time, he held Naruto in his arms out from their bedroom, all the way to the door, Itachi felt Naruto hands warped surrounding his neck gently, full with affection. Without realizing it, Itachi hugged Naruto tightly and remembered the early days of their marriage. But the weight of his became a serious problem to him. It really makes him concerned and sad.

On the last day, Itachi surprisingly held Naruto in his arms he could hardly move a step to bring their routine into an end. Their son had gone to school after seeing their parents in their bedroom and telling them that he is off to school. Then after a while he hugging Naruto tightly and said, "Within a month, I hadn't noticed that our life lacked intimacy."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Itachi offered Naruto to drive to work, but Naruto says he was a little dizzy, and saying that he choose to rest at home. Accepting that reason, Itachi let Naruto resting in his room and kissed his forehead before leaving office. The kiss itself was one thing he missed from their early wedings.

Before Itachi drove to the office, he made his mind and changing directions to where his affair is staying. He jumped out of the car swiftly without locking the door. He was afraid any delay would make me change my mind again… when he walked upstairs. His affair opened the door and Itachi then said, "Sorry, I think I do not want the divorce anymore."

Astonished, then his hand touched my forehead. "Do you have a fever? Are you drunk?"

Itachi moved the hand off his head. "Sorry," Itachi said, "I won't go divorce. My marriage life was monotonous probably because he and I didn't value the details of our lives, not because we didn't love each other anymore. I realize that since I held him and carrying him into my home on our wedding day I am supposed to hold him until death does us apart, as I vowed to him."

His affair seems to be upset, and gave him a loud slap in his face and then slammed the door before burst into tears. Itachi then walked downstairs and drove away from the place. At the floral shop on the way, he ordered a bouquet of flowers for Naruto. The salesgirl asked him what to write on the card. Itachi smiled and wrote: "I'll carry you out every morning until deaths do us apart." It seems the words he wrote make the salesgirl blushing and telling him how lucky to be the one loved by him. But Itaachi said to her that he was the lucky one.

When the flowers are already in hand, he walked toward his vehicle. Looking towards the watch, it does not feel that he had passed the hours when he should have arrived for work. But he had no regrets; his mind was not going to waver again. He will save his marriage with naruto, and will apologize and fight for the intimacy of their love again.

Itachi finally arrived at his office, really late from work hours specified. When Itachi was about to enter his office, his cell phone rang.

When looking at the caller id, mobile phone screen printed name sasuke, his brother.

Puzzled, he answered a phone from her little brother. And sasuke just ask him to come home as soon as possible, and that he already pick up Ito from his school.

When he got home, he found a row of cars that he recognizes as family cars. Really feel confused he went straight into the house.

How he was shocked when he came in and found their son was crying in the arms of his uncle in the living room. And several relatives were in a state of grief. sasuke aware of the arrival of his brother Itachi and suggested that he go to their bedroom.

With the anxiety he immediately headed to Naruto and his room. But when he got there, he only found Naruto in their bed already dead.

On the small table beside the bed, Itachi realized that in the letter envelopes addressed to him. When he read it, did he know that Naruto during the period of a month is battling a malignant cancer that attacked him. Itachi was never aware of this. He was too busy with the affair and did not pay attention to this.

Naruto knew that he would die soon. In his letter also says that he does not want Itachi's image as a loving husband, received a negative response in front of their child due the divorce nor the fact that he doing affair behind his family.

itachi did not have the power to hold back his tears. He approached the body of the man he loved in tears. Gently caressed the face of his love, he knew that this would be an endless regret, and also his biggest mistake in his life. There was nothing he could do again. He lost the only person who loved him and who are able to accept him as is, not for money, property, or mansion. The one who give him happiness and willing to give all he got for the joy of life without asking for return.

Forever.

.

.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Thank you for reading.

NB: fix the mistake i did. thanks for Metal Butter.


End file.
